Marnie Baginski and the First Year
by LottaHandell90
Summary: A British witch who spent her life in Boston, returns to Britain to take an offer to teach DADA at Hogwarts, going through the trials of a 1st year teacher, including a certain colleague, who is less than thrilled at her arrival. 1st HP fic. R
1. Chapter 1

_* Everything recognizable belongs to the awesome JK Rowling*_

_

* * *

_

Chapter One

I had that dream again.

I was running. It was night time and I could feel the panic in the air, as I kept running. The trees were swaying. A storm was brewing, most likely a tornado. Thunder cracked, as I ran.

Thing was- what was I running from?

"MARNIE!" a strange voice screamed.

My head whipped around. I saw no one.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Run, Marnie! Run as fast as you can! Far, far away from here!"

I ran.

* * *

2 May 2002

_"Heellllooo Boston! It's a Beauti-full morning here in Bean Town. We're calling for some sunshine, mostly cloudy-"_

I awoke, groggily, glaring at the infernal radio alarm clock on my bedside table. The time was seven AM. Lovely.

The deejay kept rambling on. Gods, I hate radio talk shows.

"Shut UP!" I snarl, slapping the snooze button. I then bury myself back under the covers.

I hear footsteps.

"Shush," I hear a familiar voice.

I move the covers to see my less-than-respectful-roommates Tasha Graham and Damien Rockhill standing at my bedside. Smiling. With a cake.

"WHAT IN THE HELL-" I practically scream, jumping up to a sitting position.

"Happy birthdayyyy, Marnie!"

I groan, holding my head in my hands. "It's six o clock in the morning- I don't intend on getting up for two more hours-"

"Come on, Marn. It's your 21st birthday. We had to wake you up, so we'd celebrate before you had to leave for work-" Damien said, with a smirk on his face. Apparently, he was enjoying my wrath.

"Can't this wait till tonight?"

"No, get up!"

I groan loudly.

"Now, Marnie Juliet Baginski!" scolded Tasha. She had her motherly face on.

I get out of bed, and I store away the thought that I'd kill them the next time they awake me before eight.

Reluctantly, I eat a piece of cake, which, by the way, I loved. Chocolate with orange layers. My favourite. I told Tasha and Damien my appreciation, and headed back up to the room I shared with Tasha.

As I got ready for work, my head was swimming with thoughts. Four years today.

I glanced at the photo of me and my grandma Isadora Greengrass. Smiling, I picked it up. Me and Grandma were standing- in the park in Boston- I believe- literally laughing and smiling.

That day was my seventeenth birthday, just one month shy of my graduation from Salam Witches Institute. The day that Grandma had to leave for Britain, where I was born and also the day I became of age.

Oh yeah, did I mention that I am a witch?

I was just eleven when I found out for sure. I had just gotten The Letter, and Grandma basically sat me down and told me everything- well not _everything._

_ "I can't be a witch! I'm Jewish!_

_ "You are, Marnie."_

_ "What about Mum? Dad? What would they think?"_

_ "Your parents would be proud."_

_ "Why would they? They're Muggles, like me. Like you."_

Grandma then proceeded to tell me that she and my mum, Phylidda, were pureblood witches descended from the prominent Longbottom and Greengrass clans, therefore negating the fact that I was a Muggle (or Muggle born witch). I was a half-blood, "halfie" to us American wizard folk. She also told me over the years that my mother's marriage to my dad, Jonah Baginski was frowned upon in the Britain wizarding society, due to him being a Muggle, a Jewish one at that. Grandma was the only one in the Greengrass family who accepted the union.

Sadly, the prejudice lingered on, to a fatal point. Mum and Dad were killed in an ambush made by Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort's (yeah, I said the name) KKK- like followers. in our town, south of London, when I was a baby. Grandma then raised me from then on, in Boston. America.

Anyways, I went to Muggle school, where I befriended Tasha and Damien, and Grandma provided my magic education. Grandma found it too risky to send me to Britian for my education, so she continued to homeschool me until the headmistress of Salam Witches Institute decided to let me in when I was thirteen.

Four years ago today, Grandma was called away to Britain, to help with the war effect. The Second Wizarding War was in full blast, and due to her exceptional Healer ability, was called away to tend to the casualties caused by the Death Eaters, while the Chosen One, Harry Potter, another "halfie" was preparing himself to rid wizarding Britain of Lord Voldemort and the dark forces along with the help of his friends. By the next year, the war was over and it was safe to live there again.

But Grandma stayed in Britain. She stayed to help sooth the emotional and mental trauma faced by people involved, Muggle and magic folk alike.

I decided to stay in Boston. I had a good part time job, concidering my qualifications, a great flat with the only friends I had, no matter the world I lived in, and I finished up my GED (Muggle version of "returning to take my NEWTS") so I could go to university. Yes, I was studying Muggle Education. Grandma would say that I was "mental" for my insanely high NEWT scores could give me any wizarding job in the world. Including teaching at a wizarding school.

I would roll my eyes and respond, "_I was raised as Muggle, in a Muggle city. I'm going to teach at a Muggle School. End of story."_

Grandma would just smile…

I graduated from UMass Boston just last winter, with honours. As of right now, at the age of 21, I am awaiting a full time teaching job at any of the three inner-city schools I applied to. Damien said I was asking for a death wish, but I did not care.

I stare wistfully at the photo.

"Yo, MARNIE!" Damien cried from the main room. "Come have some more cake, will ya?"

"I'm COMING!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"That'll be seven-fifty," I chirped. It was another slow day at Schwartz Books and Cafe. The place was virtually empty. It wasn't a holiday, was it?

The pimple faced college student stared at the ground, as he took the bag with his purchase.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Good luck on your finals," I said.

"Have a good one."

I sighed at my place at the register. "Yep, sure thing. When hell freezes over-"

Thoughts of Grandma popped up in my head again. I sigh heavily, and return to organizing orders made by customers. I spy a young man of around my age, cleaning the tables in the cafe. I recognized the messy chestnut hair and grunge garb...

Tobias Snider was the only other employee in the store. Wonderful.

There goes my attempt of avoiding him. Matchmaker Tasha thought it was a _brilliant _idea to hook us up in a blind date. In short, the "date" was full of awkwardness, and we never spoke of it again.

Not that it was Tobias' fault. He was a nice guy, raised by down-to-earth Jewish parents, loyal to his friends and did well in school. He actually had the grades to get in Harvard but settled for UMass Boston, where we became friends. Well, not close friends…there's the part about him not knowing about my "other life."

I, Marnie Juliet Baginski, don't date. Never have. Never will. Besides, no one was even interested, wizard or Muggle. I guess I'm destined to be an old spinster.

And I don't give a damn.

"Hey, Marnie," Toby sees me.

Crap!

"Hey, Toby. How's it going?"

"It's going. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Oh, thanks."

Silence.

"So-"

_"So-"_

_ "_You have any special plans for today?"

"Nah, not really. Tasha and Damien are insisting that I go clubbing with them tonight. I'm not gonna bother."

"Not the party type?"

"No. I'm the "I'd rather curl up with my radio on and read or write in my journal" type."

"Ah, Marnie Baginski. Our favourite resident recluse."

"Hey, it's more productive than going to a cheesy club and getting intoxicated."

"True. Hey, its closer to lunch break. You wanna come grab some lunch?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Go on, Tobe."

I spent my lunch break, alone in the store, the usual way eating a snack with some orange juice from the cafe. Yeah, I get lonely, but I like it.

I read the _Boston Globe, _at one of the tables in the cafe. The Boston Celtics beat the Philadelphia 76ers last night in game four at Philly in the conference semifinals of the playoffs. Damien would be proud.

Screech!

Oh. No.

A snowy white owl with something in its mouth clawed on the mailbox outside the book store.

"Grandma- why? Why now?" I mutter to myself.

Lickety-split, I clear off the table, and ran outside with _Boston Globe _in hand.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go away!"

The owl dropped the package on the ground and swooped down to bite my finger.

"OW!"

Screech! Screech!

"All right, all right!" I shout at the owl. Yep, I've humilated myself again, but that was far from my mind right now.

Even worse, Toby was arriving back at the store.

Great! Just great!

"Marnie, what's-"

"In, Tobias! Just get in the store!"

"Marn-"

"I got this!" I push him in the store. Toby, bemused, went back toward the cafe.

"Okay," I then say to myself, picking up the package. "Does Grandma expect an answer back?"

Screech! Screech!

Okay, one for "yes," two for "no".

"Thanks, Azura."

Hoot! Hoot!

The owl flew away, thank the gods above, and I head back in the store.

"What was _that _about?" Tobias wanted to know.

"You were just seeing things, Tobe," I offer my usual excuse.

"Oh, now that you think about it- I have got to get more sleep."

"Grad school will do that to ya."

I store the package away in my knapsack and continued with my working.

"What is it, Marn?"

"Will you JUST be patient, and actually let me open the frickin package?"

Me, Tasha, and Damien had just finished dinner and were now in the living room awaiting to find out what Grandma sent me.

I tear the sucker open, to reveal- a book.

_Hogwarts- A History. _The latest edition.

What the-?

There was also a card accompanying said book.

_To my brilliant granddaughter on her twenty-first birthday._

_ Expect me to arrive later this evening._

_ I have splendid news._

_ Love_

_ Grandma Isadora_

"Hogwarts?" Damien uttered.

"Yeah, Grandma's alma mater. I was going to go there, but it was too dangerous at the time-"

"The Chosen One. You-Know-Who. Chamber of Secrets being opened. That sort of thing."

"Yeah, and there was a war brewing."

"But why would she send you a book of its history?" Tasha wondered.

"I have no frickin idea. But I do know one thing."

"What?"

"She's up to something."

My friends nodded in agreement.

The intercom buzzed.

"Someone's here to see you, Miss. Marnie," the voice of our super, also Damien's father, Darryl Rockhill echoed.

"I'd better go," I said.

I swept out the flat, leaving my roommates bewildered. I hurridly ran down the stairs to the ground floor.

Mr. Rockhill was by the desk talking to an elderly woman of around her mid seventies. Her violet-green robes gave her away.

"GRANDMA!" I ran toward her.

"Marnie, dear!" She smiles at my appearance.

We embrace tightly. The last time I saw Grandma in person was Christmas, so that added to the importance of her being here.

"I wasn't expecting you to come-well you said this evening- the flat is a frickin mess- I would have cleaned up- but I was at work-" I kept rambling on.

"Slow down, dear. Just relax."

"Relaxin'. I'm relaxing." I kept on taking deep breaths.

"Um- come on. Tasha and Damien are going to be so surprised. You could have given me more warning about your arrival. Like a time?"

"Come on, Marnie. You should know me by now. I like to keep you in suspence."

"Well, I dislike it intensely. Let's go, Grandma."

"You have a good night now, Miss. Marnie, Mrs. Greengrass," Mr. Rockhill waved to us.

"Isadora!" Tasha greeted, when we got to the flat.

"Hello, Tasha. It's lovely to see you again," Grandma embraced Tasha.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Damien appeared at the door.

"I didn't forget you, Damien Rockhill." Damien was embraced too.

"All right, all right. Get in, ya saps," I shooed them in the flat.

We had cake and ice cream for dessert. Grandma complemented Tasha on her cooking and asked Damien about his job working as a vender for the Boston Celtics.

I was silent for most of the time, but realized that I had to bring up the present she sent me.

"Grandma, we should talk," I uttered.

"Ah, yes Marnie. That reminds me. I have something exciting to speak to you about."

Uh oh.

"Yeah?"

"I had tea with Minerva last Sunday. We discussed your future endeavors."

I froze at the name. "Minerva as in Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"The one and only."

I knew it!

"Grandma, how many times do I have to tell you? _No!"_

Tasha and Damien exchanged nervous looks.

"Uh- we'll be going to the other room, now."

Thankfully they left us alone.

_ "_I have applied for a teaching position at three different inner-city schools in Boston. I'm not leaving to teach at some obscure school I have nothing to do with."

"You have everything to do with Hogwarts, Marnie Baginski. If the threat of the Dark Lord Voldemort had not been so inevitable, you could have been the most successful student that school has ever seen."

"Well, I didn't go there. Let's move on, Grandma."

Silence.

"At least read this, love," Grandma handed me an envelope, with the familiar Hogwarts seal.

I sighed heavily, as I took the envelope from her and ripped it open.

_Dear Isadora,_

_ I am afraid that I am writing to you in unfortunate terms. The Defence Against the Dark Arts position is vacant once again. Professor Sokolov, apparently had been taken up with the Dark Arts. I should have known when I hired him from Durmstrang Institute. I am writing to you for I have, once again, set my sights on interviewing Marnie for the position. _

_ She has completed Muggle university, is that right? If so, there is no reason why she would not take upon the opportunity of teaching a subject that she has exemplified exceptional knowledge at the best wizarding school in the world._

How in the hell did she know that I did best in DADA in school- oh, okay.

_We will discuss this further over tea this Sunday. _

_ Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I gaped, dumbfoundedly at the letter. My meddling grandmother has done it again.

"You wouldn't turn Minerva's offer down again, would you, Marnie?" Grandma was giving me that look now.

I sighed heavily, again. I knew that Grandma was good friends with the headmistress, dating back to their school days in the late thirties till the mid forties. I have met her a couple times in my life, most recently last year. She reminded me a lot of Mrs. Gracie, my former headmistress, in that she was strict but fair.

"Well, I graduated from UMass Boston with a double degree in Secondary Education and English, and I intend on being an English teacher, in _Muggle _school."

"Oh, fiddlesticks! You would choose that over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position at the-"

"-best wizarding school in the world? Yes, Grandma, I would."

Again, there was silence.

"Come on, Grandma. I don't belong there. My friends are here. My job-"

"Would you really wish to spend the rest of your life- living amongst Muggles, forcing you to conceal your true being? Or are you willing to take the chance, and actually get to know people who will truly understand you?"

"Tasha and Damien understand perfectly well, who I am! I've known them since kindergarten!"

Grandma gave me a sad look. She shakes her head.

"No, not really, Marnie."

I looked down at the ground. "Let's not get into a fight now, Grandma. Today is supposed to be a happy situation."

"Yes, darling. Your twenty first birthday."

"You know, here in America, people go out dancing and drink alcohol."

Grandma nodded. Apparently American Muggle life still interested her. Even after four years of being away.

"And people graduate university and enter the workforce."

"Ah, of course."

She was going to bring it up again, so I was going to have to say something.

I took a chance. "So, what did you and McGonagall talk about, Sunday?"

"She told me that she had to sack Sokolov and take on a substitute to teach for the rest of the school year."

"So, um- has she interviewed anyone yet?"

"Not as of yet. She'll get started on her search after the school year is done. She is still intent on hiring you."

"Uh-huh, okay. So, I have a month to think about this?"

"So to speak."

Tasha and Damien came back in the room.

"Hope you guys had a chance to bond," Damien was smiling.

"You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Apparently a month can fly by really quickly once you think about it.

Grandma ended up staying with us for a while, sleeping in the spare room, usually occupied by annoying younger siblings of roomies. Usually I would spend the time that I am off work with Grandma, walking at the park and just- talking. Like old times. Tasha and Damien, also, were taking full advantage of this visit. Yeah, life is _that_ boring and tedious.

Damien's (he insists that they're also me and Tasha's) Boston Celtics lost in the Conference finals to the New Jersey Nets in six games, so Damien moped around for a bit. Tasha would keep insisting that it was wicked excellent for a team that had not made the playoffs in seven years.

I, on the other hand, did not give a damn and returned to my reading of _Hogwarts A History, _while Damien moped.

June finally arrived, and I heard back from a school offering a position to teach ninth grade English. I was given an interview and got the job right on the spot.

Of course, later that same day, Grandma received an owl from McGonagall regarding the DADA position, asking us to come to Britain for the interview this Saturday.

Just what I frickin needed.

The last month was full of dilemmas. If I ended up getting the position from McGonagall, I had a substantial decision to make. Just as the Clash sang _Should I stay or should I go?_

If I stayed in Boston, my life would remain as it was, living a lie and with a close to non existant social life. However, I could be doing today's youth a favour by teaching them English at a run-down inner city high school. Sadly, I wouldn't be able to use my more than exceptional magic skills (as Grandma would remind me over and over again), unless there was a Third Wizarding War with a new Dark Lord trying to take over Wizarding Britain and America. On the plus side, I would still have the couple friends I still had.

If I left for Britain, my life would be- different. I would be leaving my friends and the world I have known for almost my entire life for a strange, unfamiliar world. If McGonagall offered me the job, I would be teaching at the best magical school in the world, as opposed to a run-down high school. I would be able to use magic and play Quidditch again. But, I would have to give up the Muggle aspects of my life. No more listening to the radio. No more internet. No more _Nanny _or _Cosby Show. _No more Tasha or Damien or Toby or Mr. Rockhill. No more anyone I knew.

Why couldn't my life just be easy?

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you're going to England to meet this McGonagall lady for a teaching job at this Hogwarts place?" Damien was asking me. It was the third Saturday of June, and the day I was to be interviewed for the DADA position. I was already in a bitter mood, for I had woken up at six for this stupid interview.

"Well, I ain't going sightseeing in London."

"That's wicked cool, I mean teaching at a wizarding school," Tasha said, being encouraging.

"Hey, maybe if I'm lucky, I won't get the job and my life will be back to the way it was."

"Come on, Marnie. You can't be serious."

"Well, I am! Look, if I end up leaving- I won't be able to see you guys for a while."

"We can't email or anything?" Damien said.

"Damien, don't you ever listen? Wizards don't _email. _They owl or use the Floo Network."

"Okay, Miss. Know it all."

"Hey, hey. Quit bickering," Tasha admonished us. "This is a very important day for Marnie and we should support her in this."

I heave out a sigh.

"You hoo, come along, Marnie," Grandma ran in the living room with her luggage. "We mustn't be late."

I stand there, clutching my lone trunk of clothes and necessities. "So how are we getting there?"

"We will Apparate."

"Say _what?"_

Grandma just stared at me.

"I haven't Apparated in years! I'll lose- an arm or something."

"Fiddlesticks! This coming from the witch who passed her Apparation test with flying colours."

"Yeah, when I was seventeen! Can't we just take the airplane or ship, like normal people?"

"Just try it, Marn," Tasha said. "Just try not to think about it."

"Okay, sure. I'll be too busy being sucked in a tube to worry about losing an arm."

In spite of my nerves, Grandma and I managed to Apparate to our old neighbourhood, where Grandma lives now. After a bout of retching, I then trudged myself to Grandma's quaint cottage home.

"Go on and unpack, love. I would change into some more appropiate clothing, if I were you."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I motioned at my UMass sweatshirt and my messed up slacks.

"It screams "I am a Muggle," right?"

Grandma nodded, and I leave for the spare room, to unpack and change.

I put on one of Grandma's eccentric frocks and head for the living room.

An elderly woman of around Grandma's age was sitting in the living room with Grandma. Unlike Grandma, who wore eccentric robes with the brightest colours and had a free-spirit aura about her, she dressed in austere robes and wore square-shaped eyeglasses, much like Grandma's reading eyeglasses. Her graying black hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore a stern, but amiable face. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

So much for relaxing after a long trip across the ocean.

"Ah, Marnie. You're here. Good. You remember Minerva."

"Yes, hello, Headmistress McGonagall," I say, politely shaking McGonagall's hand.

"Marnie, dear. It's lovely to see you again. You have been keeping yourself busy?" McGonagall spoke in a Scottish accent, I noticed.

I wanted to tell them about my English teaching gig, but I elected not to.

"Yes. I have been looking for work, since I graduated."

Grandma cut in. "Marnie's been applying for teaching jobs."

Oh no.

"Muggle jobs," I mutter.

"Well, let us get to the business at hand," McGonagall stated, taking out some papers.

"I'll make some more tea," Grandma said. She then headed me to the kitchen leaving me to my interview.

I just have to breathe and go though this like I did the interview with the Muggle high school principal.

"Your transcript from Salam Witches Institute was sent over. You have taken- seven NEWTs, is that right?"

"Yes, Headmistress. I scored all "Os" save for History of Magic in which I scored an "E."

"You may call me Minerva, Marnie. Your grandmother keeps telling me of your exceptional talents in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

I nod. Apparently, I was good in any subject that involved fighting against bad guys.

"Grandma told me that Mr. Harrison, my DADA teacher sent you a reference. As did Headmistress Gracie?"

"Ah, yes. It is said that you were one of his best students."

Crap! She was gonna offer me the job right then and there.

"I'm sorry, Head- Minerva. I don't mean to be impolite, but I have already received an offer from a prior school- and I feel sort of obligated to take the position."

Minerva looked a little disappointed. "Of course, Marnie. I understand-"

"I'm sure you have lots of other applicants for the DADA position, right?"

"No, no, just one other applicant."

"Ah, Severus Snape, I presume?" Grandma had just reappeared in the room.

"Yes, Isadora."

"Fiddlesticks! The war is long over, and he is _still _wanting the DADA position?"

"Well, you've found your guy. He's obviously more desirous of the job than I am," I shrug.

"Not exactly, Marnie," Minerva piped up.

Damn!

"If Severus were to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, we would have to find someone to take over Potions."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you telling me that this guy is _already _teaching a class and wants to teach the position I am being interviewed on?"

"He's been after the DADA position for years," Grandma laughs a little. "He's in denial- he refuses to say he enjoys the craft of Potions."

"Okay, lovely story, but am I not qualified for the job or what?" I was beyond nervous now.

"On the contrary, Marnie. You are more than qualified for the position."

"So- I got the job?"

"If you put it that way, yes Marnie. You will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

Professor?

Why me? Why always me?

"I understand you have a very difficult decision to make, in terms of your living and career arrangements, so I will give you until the seventh of July to make your final decision."

"So, you're giving me three weeks to think it over?"

Minerva nods. "All I want is for you to make the best decision for yourself."

Okay, no pressure.

"Yeah, well, thank you for the offer," I utter in a small voice.

I had a lot to think about.

* * *

To take my mind off my increasingly stressful dilemma, Grandma took me to Diagon Alley, to run some errands.

I was completely in awe of the place. This wasn't your typical plaza- shopping center.

"Marnie, keep up," Grandma ordered from in front of me. "You don't want to get yourself lost."

"Right behind you, Grandma!" I shout.

Unfortunately, the crowd was growing and growing. Hell, I felt like I was in the wizarding version of New York City.

I then inadvertently collided with someone.

That someone was obviously in a pissed off mood, and I apparently made it worse.

Added to the pissed off mood, the man I collided with was dark- I mean the greasy black hair, piercing dark eyes, and that black cloak- if I didn't know better, I'd swear he was Dracula.

"I would advise you to be more aware of your surroundings as it would not lead to any inconvenience on anyone's part," he was practically sneering at me.

I say nothing and gawk stupidly at him.

"Insolent child."

He swept away.

"Hey, I am _not_ a child!" I cry, insulted.

But I couldn't deny the sinking feeling that I may have to deal with him again in the future.

I swipe the thought away from my mind, as I caught up with Grandma at Flourish and Blotts.


End file.
